


Half Anniversary

by Cylin



Series: Level 42 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, Erotic Asphyxiation if you squint, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Glory Hole, I’ll meet you at the bar, M/M, Matt has a Kylo Ren obsession, Matt is NOT Kylo Ren, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Techie is filthy, Techie/OMC, Techienician, or thirds, see you in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: Matt and Techie have fun celebrating their half anniversary.My take on what happens roughly half a year afterSual's"The Quiet Ones".





	Half Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sual/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Quiet Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535892) by [sual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sual/pseuds/sual). 



> I urge you all to read Sual's fic first!  
> Not only is it incredibly good and hot and deliciously filthy, but you'd need it for this fic to make sense.
> 
> There is one sentence (one single one was enough!) in Sual's fic that sparked this madness (and two following ideas, rip me). They kindly allowed me to play in their sandbox and I hope I managed to put all the sand molds back where I found them.
> 
> Thanks to Atlin Merrick for the beta and cheer-reading!  
> (I might have fiddled some more with it... so any fuckups are my fault)

Matt checks the thick padding around the hole for the nth time. As much as Techie insists that it doesn’t matter if he chafes a little when they push and pull him against the rim of the hole in the wall, Matt wants him to be comfortable while these men use his lover.

Finally Matt is satisfied with the thick insulation foam they’ve stuck around the circular opening that someone has haphazardly cut into the durasteel wall between this room and the next. It narrows down the opening so it is almost snug with Techie’s slight frame. It allows whoever will come in from this end to only see Techie’s beautiful behind sticking out impersonally and a little grotesquely from the wall, with his slender, pale legs slightly spread. If they keep their voices down, no one will be able to hear or see into the adjoining room where Matt will be together with his love in darkness for added protection against prying eyes. He will be able to watch Techie and coo and kiss him, while random men neither of them will ever see take him and use him however they see fit.

A sliver of excitement races down his spine, pooling warm and enticing in his gut.

Matt also checks the supply of condoms, STIstims and lube set on a crate next to Techie’s naked arse.

Everything is perfect, Matt decides. Which leaves him to once again run a hand possessively over one of Techie’s cheeks as he’s done intermittently during his preparations on this side. The muscle twitches underneath his palm and he smiles.

Techie is well prepared. His milky white butt seems untouched, but when Matt pries his cheeks apart, pushing them wide, his hole glistens with lube. The pink, already puffy pucker twitches. Yes, Matt prepared him well.

Looking at the perky arse, the spread cheeks and glistening, well stretched hole - so reminiscent of the first time he fucked Techie, a complete stranger then - Matt cannot help but quickly get out his already stiff cock and slide it experimentally against the rim until the flushing ridge catches slightly. His lip caught between his teeth Matt pushes in, holding onto Techie’s hips, giving a few quick, hard thrusts. Techie’s surprised shout on the other side is so loud Matt can hear it even though it is muffled. His thrusts are slick and smooth, lube squelching out, slicking the front of his balls with every inward push. Yep, prepared him well, Matt congratulates himself and pulls out. Another, softer groan drifts over from the other side as he leaves Techie gaping, twitching around nothing.

Casting a last look around and finding nothing at fault, he walks through the corridors to the other room.

On the other side of the wall Techie waits in near complete darkness. He smiles beatifically when Matt enters. The slightest flush is staining his cheeks and his bottom lip is dark red and glistening with saliva. He must have worried it between his teeth.

Before he locks the door to the room, Matt rummages in his small hold-all for his miniature headlamp. It’s usually used for when he has to work in small, dark places, but now the small lamp bathes Techie in a soft circular glow. Matt kneels down in front of Techie and pushes his headlamp into position, so the straps don’t interfere too much with the frame of his glasses.

The small circle of light pointing directly at Techie is the only source of light in the room. It makes the supply room seem at once more cozy and impersonal as most is swallowed by deep shadows.

Matt shuffles a little on his knees to wiggle his still hard cock into a more comfortable position between his legs. Thank the maker that he remembered to change into looser clothes. But his dick and balls are still sticky with lube and catch on the fabric, sending small, sharp twinges of pleasure up his spine. He keeps still, hoping his erection will go down a little that way. Matt isn’t sure he can last through this, if he is this hard for all of it. While he is still very much turned on, he feels some of the pressure subside as he refrains from touching himself or moving at all. It makes this a little more bearable.

Techie watches him with curious eyes. His gaze drifts down to his awkwardly splayed thighs, then back up and a small smirk plays around his lips.

“Are you hard?”

Matt snorts, which sounds more like a whimper and nods. “Techie, fuck, you are so hot like this! Of course, I’m hard.”

Techie giggles, his whole frame shaking with mirth. Matt has to kiss him. With Techie laughing he only manages to slip sloppy kisses against his cheek and bumps into Techie’s nose once, which makes him giggle even more. Matt grins, Techie’s amusement infectious.

“You ready?” Matt asks softly and Techie nods, blushing hard, sliding his gaze away. He looks a little ashamed, but Matt knows that that is part of what Techie likes. Feeling depraved.

Matt ruffles his hair affectionately, earning himself a snuffling sigh. He hits the combination that remotely unlocks the door of the other room. Then they wait.

And they have to wait a bit, although they have tried to time it well, when the rush to the mess halls has ebbed and a lot of people are going about their evening cycle activities. Which in case of quite a few includes going down to level 42 and fuck an anonymous stranger through a hole in the wall.

Matt tries to feel a little more ashamed that he was one of them, but when he looks at Techie he cannot find it anywhere within himself to do so.

Techie rubs his nose. He is a little restless. The way his torso sticks out of the wall suggests that he is shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“You alright, Baby?”

Opening his mouth to answer, he freezes suddenly, his eyes growing wide. A small light changing colour next to the interactive blueprint Matt has on his datapad confirms that the door on the other side has just been opened.

“Ah fuck, yes! That one.”

Matt is for a moment concerned whoever it is has recognised Techie, but then the voice tells someone else in the room, “I’ve had him before. Great fuck, cute, little butt.”

Techie blushes at the words and sneaks a peek at Matt, his cheeks glowing. Matt just has to kiss him then, cradling his face in both hands while Techie grips his shoulders as the man unceremoniously starts to fuck him. It is slow and almost indulgent at first, but then speeds up to quick, sharp jabs that jolt Techie into Matt, making their teeth click and lips bruise. Their kisses are pulled apart with slick smacks by the other man pulling at Techie’s hips, only to find each other again between hushed whimpers of Techie and Matt’s low moans.

“You’re so hot, Baby,” Matt praises breathlessly. He grips Techie’s hair hard, holding him steady to ravage his mouth, despite the jolting thrusts from the other side. Techie grimaces in ecstasy at the pinch at his scalp and moans, flushing harder, seeking Matt’s mouth, swallowing the praise with his greedy, slick tongue.

“Is your hole wet enough?” Matt asks. While the question stems from real concern and care, he also likes how Techie flushes harder as he nods, lost between being embarrassed and enjoying being caught out in how excessive his libidinous hunger is.

“After all of this it’d better still be slick enough for me.” Matt mock warns and watches in fascination, his pulse quickening, as Techie’s eyes slam shut, and he moans loudly at whatever Matt’s words have conjured up in his mind. His body strains against the wall, the jerks from the other man fucking him speeding up as Techie no doubt involuntarily tightened around him. His hair is hanging around his face in lank strands, his face red and sweating.

Matt thinks he is the most beautiful creature to exist. Ever.

“H-he’s com-ming,” Techie gasps as a particularly hard thrust pushes him towards Matt.

“Are you taking it well?” Matt licks his lips, tasting sweat on his upper lip. He observes the play of pleasure on Techie’s face as he nods. “Tell me,” he coaxes gently, shuffling closer on his knees.

“Y-yes. I am. So well,” Techie declares, his voice shaking, his gaze glassy. The pride colouring his voice morphs into a shamefully delicious hiccup as he averts his eyes. He groans pitifully at his own depravity and enjoyment. Techie winces a little as the man pulls out quickly.

Matt coos softly at his lover, feeling his cock twitch hard between his legs with every heavy thud of his heart.

The second one barely gives Techie time to catch his breath and pushes right in just after his - colleague? friend? - and sets a quick pace, railing Techie hard. Techie grips Matt’s clothes, burying his face into them to dampen his hiccuping moans. His hot, humid breath blasts through the fabric heating up Matt’s body even more, mixing with the sweat on his skin, making it feel tacky. He feels like he is slowly cooked inside his own skin. Lust, fired up by Techie panting against him, his slight body jolted into him with every thrust of the stranger on the other side, is consuming him whole.

After the two men have finished and left, they have to wait again.

While there is a small crate underneath Techie, so he can rest his weight on it, he tires and also gets a little cold, goosebumps rising on his arms, his nipples hard with small shivers. Matt peels out of his jacket and puts it over Techie’s shoulders, massaging his tight back. It must strain from being in one position for so long.

Matt wonders how long Techie had waited here that day. How much his muscles might have complained by the time Matt first fucked him through this wall with _cumdump_ and the count of serviced strangers scrawled onto the durasteel.

He shuffles as close as he can, arranging Techie’s arms around his neck, so Matt carries his weight and Techie can rest a little. He hums contentedly against Matt’s throat, burying his nose into the slightly sweaty hair at Matt’s neck.

The next one - another stormtrooper, Techie determines in a hushed whisper by the pastoid covered knees bumping his ankles as the guy kneels behind him - fingers Techie roughly, until he finally slides in only to last a few thrusts, coming with a loud whimper. Matt almost pities him. But then he remembers how turned on he was when he first had Techie. How he had needed to distract himself not to shoot too soon. He feels a twinge of shame for his mean thought. After all it’s still a problem for him sometimes. But Techie is just everything Matt ever wanted.

When it comes to sex Matt still finds it hard - no pun intended - to hold himself back with Techie. Even after half a year of being together and pretty much fucking constantly their desire for each other has not abated in the slightest. Techie is just so hot. His eagerness and his playful deviousness and the sheer _filth_ he’s willing to do and try. If it is depraved, Techie is game. And enthusiastic. That is the hottest turn on, Matt decides. That Techie likes to do what they do. And shows it fervently.

They wait again, passing the time with lazy, indulgent kisses. Matt cradles and combs Techie’s hair with his fingers, getting lost in the feeling of tacky strands gliding between the webs of his fingers.

Techie hums against his lips, pulling his playful tongue from Matt’s mouth. He looks over and the small light on his datapad informs him the door on the other side has been opened again.

Techie’s eyes slide half shut and he purrs.

Matt just lifts an eyebrow in question and Techie murmurs, “He’s stroke-stroking my ass.” He hums again, moaning softly. “Big, warm hands.”

Matt’s cheeks glow with an anticipatory flush and he doesn’t know what to say. So he watches the wash of pleasure infusing Techie’s features.

A sudden metallic clang startles them both, but Techie rests a hand on Matt’s arm, before he can get up. “It’s probably nothing. Maybe a helmet,” he whispers. “He’s still stroking my butt.” Techie looks content and reassured. Then his eyes suddenly grow wide and he chokes, his teeth slamming shut into a grimace as he whimpers, brows drawn together, his breaths harsh.

“What is it?” Matt hisses, ready to storm over there and stomp whoever it is into the ground if they hurt Techie.

Techie just pants, cursing under his breath.

“Oh Matt - _hah!_ \- it’s okay. He’s careful, he…. He’s just big. Fuck!” New sweat gathers at his hairline, soaking the fine strands, sticking them to his forehead and in thin wisps against one cheek.

Matt’s murderous intent swivels over to lust-driven curiosity in less than half a second.

“Are you taking it? Is he stretching you well?” Matt licks his lips, shuffling closer, brimming for the answer.

Techie mewls softly, nodding. His hands are balled to fists.

“He’s not as thick as you, but - kriff! - he’s just - oh _Gods_! - loooooo-” His voice derails to a climbing, panting whine until it breaks.

Matt shifts closer, cradling his face gently, brushing a thumb over bushy ginger eyebrows and smoothing away the drool that starts dripping from Techie’s slack lips. The man on the other side seems thoughtful enough to wait and let Techie adjust.

After Techie catches his breath, lapping up and swallowing the spit that hasn’t slid down his chin, he finally finishes his earlier sentence proudly, almost blissful sounding, “Long.”

The other man starts to move. Matt can tell by Techie’s explosive moan he still tries to bite off to keep as quiet as possible, and the shudders, the kinetic force jarring Techie rhythmically forwards as the man on the other side drives into him. He’s going slow and judging by the sweat gathering on Techie’s face and neck that’s being considerate.

Techie frowns, the expression warring with the slack jawed bliss currently on his face.

‘Matt, I don’t think he’s a ‘Trooper.”

Matt doesn’t know why that idea is so tantalising, but is sends a sharp frisson of lust through him.

“No plastoid slamming into your bare ass?” Matt guesses with a breathless grin and Techie nods.

“There’s fabric against my legs, at - at my a-ankles.”

“Maybe trousers bunched around his calves?” Matt ponders. “Maybe it’s another technician.” The thought is strangely appealing. It would keep Matt wondering every time he goes into the mess and sees his colleagues. Maybe it’s even Tim. And Tim would never know. Matt feels almost unbearably smug about that.

Another idea sparks an even tighter clench of arousal in Matt’s lower gut. What if it is an officer? What a thought. What a deliciously filthy thought! One of the higher ups lowering themselves to visit such a place. And wouldn’t that be something, considering how often the techs got the short end of the stick? And now one was _literally_ fucked by an officer.

Matt licks his lips again, and pushes the heel of his hand against his crotch. He aches, but only allows himself the pressure of his hand.

“Maybe it’s an officer,” he suggests. Techie just groans as another thrust pushes him far through the hole in the wall, before he’s pulled back.

“Maybe it’s Kylo Ren,” Techie counters breathlessly.

Matt gasps sharply, unable to stop his hand from squeezing around his junk. At Matt’s dumbfoundedly aroused expression Techie moans, a beatific smile mixed into it. But then he grows still and frowns.

“What is it?”

“He’s stopped.”

Techie’s face is red, glistening with sweat in the light of Matt’s lamp. He chews on his bottom lip, that small frown still on his face.

“Is he still inside you?” Matt asks in a low, urgent whisper. His heart is slamming against his chest. He doesn’t know why he is so awestruck all of a sudden, but the thought of Kylo Ren… Kylo Ren sliding his apparently longer than average dick slowly into Techie, stretching his red, used hole, lube and the come of random stormtroopers easing the way for him... It is almost too much to comprehend and Matt grits his teeth against the excited pulsing of his dick.

Techie nods. “He’s still hard,” he whispers almost conspiratorially.

Suddenly something occurs to Matt. It makes him whimper as his stomach tightens hot and coiled at the realisation.

“If it _is_ Kylo Ren,” he whispers, “Then he can hear us.”

Techie looks confused, shutting his mouth quickly and even clamping a hand over it.

“Not like that,” Matt assures him, “He’s a mind-reader.”

Techie’s eyes grow comically wide.

“The best and most powerful there is,” Matt adds knowledgeably.

Techie is suddenly and forcefully jolted forwards as the man on the other side thrusts hard. Matt hears a muffled, deep groan through the wall as well. He has to stifle his own.

Matt inches closer to Techie, licking his lips. His voice falters as he whispers hotly, “Just imagine what he must look like, Techie. He’s tall and quite broad from what you hear and - and - is he holding onto you?”

Techie nods, biting his lip, his skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. “He’s pu-pulling me into his thrusts,” Techie gasps, the hard shoves increasing.

“Are they powerful?” Matt asks breathlessly, unable to take his eyes away from Techie’s face, contorted in strain and pleasure equally.

He nods. “Very.”

“That good?”

Techie nods again, quickly, his bottom lip white from the grip of his teeth.

Matt knows that the Supreme Leader is Kylo Ren’s teacher, but Matt likes to think that Kylo Ren will surely surpass his master one day, making him the best in the entirely galaxy.

“Do you like being fucked by the most powerful Force user there is?”

There is a whiney, harsh grunt drifting over from the other side and Techie is pulled back hard, shaking with the increased pounding of the man.

Matt surges forward and swallows Techie’s moans in a deep, ravaging kiss while the other man drives into him hard and fast, the heavy smacks of skin on skin audible even on their side. Techie moans happily between them.

Kylo Ren! Matt thinks deliriously, sucking on Techie’s tongue, the best man there is and probably ever will be!

Suddenly Techie is yanked back almost up to his armpits through the padded hole startling a surprised yelp out of him. He bites off a harsh cry at the deep penetration, forehead creased in a frown caught between pleasure and strain. He is pushed forwards so hard the next instant that pieces of the extra foam around the hole in the wall come loose. A husky grunt, low and raw, heralds the man on the other side coming deep into Techie.

Techie whimpers, his brows drawn up and biting his lip in a way Matt has learned means the man’s dick is rubbing hard against his prostate, yet not giving him any relief. The kind of torture Techie likes best.

Then he gasps as the man pulls out. He sucks in deep breaths afterwards, shaking. His fine-boned hands are still clawed into Matt’s clothes, keeping him anchored.

Matt can hear the dull rustle of thick cloth, then the sound of heavy, purposeful footsteps echoing through the gaps in the foam bits hanging around Techie’s midriff. Then the hiss of the door opening and closing, and then silence.

“You enjoy getting your ass reamed by the great Kylo Ren?” Matt asks into the stillness, trying for smooth and devilish, but hitting excited and proud instead.

Despite his weak panting Techie’s eyes find his and Matt is suddenly pinned by his artificial gaze. “Did you?”

Matt’s stomach does an odd flip and twist. His tongue feels tied. He would love the man to have been Kylo Ren, but knows the chance that he actually was is zero. Such a man would never find his way to level 42. But the thought of him just having taken and finished in Techie, _his_ lover, _shared_ , has Matt achingly hard in his trousers.

He pulls away from Techie, stumbles towards the door, only to quickly make a beeline back for another sloppy, greedy kiss. He locks the outer door, then makes it to the other room on unsteady legs.

It smells of sweat and musk and man. The weird chlorine scent of semen sticks to the back of his throat as he takes in the scene.

The back of Techie’s thighs are red from the repeated impacts of plastoid and chafing fabric, his legs spread wide, knees trembling a little. And his hole - Kriffing hell! - his hole is red and puffy and actually oozing a milky, half-translucent mess of lube and spunk. Matt is uncomfortably hard. Can only hobble awkwardly. His dick hurts he is so turned on.

He jams a STIstim into his leg and sinks down to his knees behind Techie as the empty stim pen clatters to the ground. Before the pen stops rolling, Matt has his mouth closed around Techie’s slackened pucker and sucks hard. He scrambles to push his glasses and the stupid headlamp carelessly off his head without pulling away. He feels lightheaded at the thought that the semen almost gushing into his mouth, bitter on his tongue, might be Kylo Ren’s. Fucked into his lover by the man himself, while Matt sat on the other side of a wall. So close. Crooning to Techie, who took it so well.

Techie shouts, sounding surprised. It only occurs to Matt then that they haven’t really done this before. That Matt hasn’t really ever said he liked… Techie kept him so busy with all the other utterly depraved things he likes to do, Matt never did get round to this.

He pushes his face between Techie’s cheeks with relish to make up for lost time, letting his tongue swirl and scoop against the slick, hot skin of Techie’s arse.

Techie is keening. He has worked a hand back through the loosened bits of insulation foam and buries his trembling fingers in Matt’s hair. “Mattie, yes! Yesyesyes!” He spurs him on breathlessly, his fingers digging deeper into Matt’s tangled strands.

Matt tries to get his cock out of his trousers, but grows frustrated when he cannot manage fast enough. He jams his face between Techie’s cheeks to keep them apart and continue his mad licking, cutting off his own air. Finally he can use both his hands to push his trousers down. He whimpers through his nose pushed into Techie’s crack, as his throbbing cock bobs free.

Gasping for air Matt pulls back, quickly licks his palm and closes it around his deeply flushed erection and starts to jerk in sloppy, urgent tugs, before he pulls at Techie’s cheeks with the other hand and resumes his frantic licking and sucking.

The sounds Techie is making have Matt nearly delirious with want. He keens and whimpers, gasping encouragements in watery pleas.

Matt’s hand moves faster on his dick, pulling roughly. He is so close he is getting desperate to finish. He sobs, the sound lost between spit slick cheeks.

Techie’s hand finds his hair again, getting a good grip and pulling Matt even closer. His nose is awkwardly squashed against Techie’s crack and he has trouble getting enough air. But Matt couldn’t care less. The lightheadedness only adds to his mounting arousal, when Techie pushes back in little thrusts, shamelessly fucking himself on Matt’s tongue. His moans have turned to breathy little gasps, Techie’s fingers yanking frantically at Matt’s hair, as his hips jerk back harder against his face.

Matt jacks even faster, his hand flying over his cock, with his tongue as far up Techie’s arse as he can manage.

With one last thrust back and a shout Techie spills messily against the wall and foam in short little bursts.

Matt is pulled over the edge by Techie’s hole twitching and fluttering against his tongue. A weak trickle of come and lube slides bitter and satisfying into his mouth as he groans. His hips buck and jerk as he comes all over his hand and thighs. His keening is completely muffled by Techie’s cheeks.

When his cock feels raw with overstimulation he lets go, sits back for a second. Then he lets himself fall backwards until he’s lying spread eagled behind Techie still sticking halfway out of the wall.

Matt sucks in a few deep breaths, staring overwhelmed and unseeing at the ceiling, waiting for his heart to calm. Grunting he sits up again with a spinning head and carefully pulls Techie from the wall, bits of foam springing free and flopping around them. Matt guides Techie gently against him as he lies back down, pulling as much of Techie’s orgasm-limp body as he can against himself.

Matt listens to their breaths slowing and feels an involuntary grin spread all over his face until his cheeks hurt. He doesn’t stop smiling and pulls Techie closer.

When they are back in their quarters, Techie laying flushed and happy and tired in their bed, Matt snuggles up to him from behind and shoves his big nose into Techie’s sweaty hair.

He loves the way Techie smells, especially sex-soaked.

Matt feels largely content, but something about today keeps preying on his mind. It is something they have never really talked about and today has kind of pushed it into the open.

“Do you…. do - are you okay with my - uh - with me liking - I mean-”

“Your Kylo Ren obsession?”

Matt glares, but Techie gives him the driest, most sarcastic look over his shoulder he has ever seen on his redheaded lover, daring Matt to contradict him. He withers under it and just nods sheepishly.

“Is it sexual?” He asks as he turns around in Matt’s arms.

Matt flushes and shrugs, because he really doesn’t know. His knee-jerk reaction is _No, of course not!_ but the way Techie looks at him, non-judgmental, considering, makes him actually think about it more than he ever has.

He still settles on, “I don’t know.” Because he doesn’t. Because it’s complicated.

“Would you leave me for him?”

“Hell no!” Matt pulls back, his scandalised gaze searching Techie’s calm one. “I love you,” Matt declares, a little appalled that he asked this question at all. Although he guesses it’s fair with the way he reacted to Techie suggesting the last one was Kylo Ren.

Techie just shrugs with a half smile, shuffling closer for a kiss. “Then it’s fine.” He noses the skin under one of Matt’s big ears after their lips part with a soft smack and murmurs, “Love you, too.”

Matt is the luckiest man in the galaxy.

They cuddle for a while, drifting in and out of a doze, Matt stroking Techie’s hair and back until Techie turns again, rubbing his backside unsubtly into Matt’s groin.

He slips into him, only half hard, the mess that’s left over inside still viscous and slippery making him harder as he fucks it deeper into Techie, who mewls and sighs, tired but content.

Matt mouths little ‘Love-you’s’ into his skin, huffing them against his hair and behind his ear, against his neck and upper back, into his shoulders and under his jaw, everywhere he can reach and with every breath he can spare.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I seem to write moresomes above all lately. The distance I had to travel to a gangbang/gloryhole fic wasn't that far.... So maybe I should finally accept that moresomes are hot and one of my things in fic. I blame y’all. And by y’all I mean t̶̶h̶̶e̶̶ ̶̶k̶̶y̶̶l̶̶u̶̶x̶̶ ̶̶f̶̶a̶̶n̶̶d̶̶o̶̶m̶ I only have myself to blame. -_- rip me


End file.
